toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rat Thing
The Rat Thing is Monsieur Bonjour's loyal pet that was created by one of his scientists. He contains traits from rats, hippo, and even horses, and he will eat whatever Monsieur Bonjour cannot. He is probably the only member of the Napoleonic Forces to whom Madame Tigre cannot give orders. History ''Toy Island'' The Rat Thing debuted in the movie Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour. Here, after Monsieur Bonjour eats some sort of hamster, he spits out the bones, and The Rat Thing proceeds to gobble those up as well. He appears later on in the movie usually next to Monsieur Bonjour. When the Toy Island Crew break into the castle, Dr. Snake manages to grab a hold of him and throw him out the window into the ravine below. The Rat Thing later shows up in the regular Season 3 episodes starting in "Monsieur Bonjour's Back! However, due to the general lack of skirmishes he does not display his eating habits often and instead acts as a personal bodyguard to Monsieur Bonjour. The Rat Thing returns in Season 4 starting in "Monsieur Bonjour's Return", with the same role as in the past season. In "Intervention by Rooster", he is swung by the tail by Rooster and thrown out the window yet again. The Rat Thing reappears in Season 5 in "French Interference" where he appears alongside Monsieur Bonjour. He is shown to be completely loyal to Monsieur Bonjour and does not obey Madame Tigre's commands. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! The Rat Thing appears in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo with a relatively minor appearance. He is the only minion that continues to answer to Monsieur Bonjour even after Madame Tigre arrives, though he is not featured very much at all. He is thrown out the window yet again. ''Toy Island Party! The Rat Thing appears in ''Toy Island Party! as part of Monsieur Bonjour's boss minigame, French Gambler. He appears when the die that Monsieur Bonjour rolls shows his face on the top side. He runs around the stage and rams into the players. He can also leave disease spores lingering in the air that damage the players if they touch it. ''Curtis Ball'' series The Rat Thing is an unlockable player character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a default member of Team Tigre and an Attack type character. He excels in Land Speed, Attack, and Recovery, but he suffers in Skill and Reach. As well, his special abilities are noted as superb. His regular special ability is Sewer Escape, where he jumps into the sewers and appears in the opponents' goal, scoring a point. His friend ability is Disease Spread, where a friend throws him at the opponents' side of the field as he shakes his fur, spreading fleas and spores that Stun opponents within their radius. The Rat Thing returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default character, classified as a Speed type player. He has great Land Speed, Dodge, HP, Jump, and Steal but poor Skill, Reach, and Air Time. For his campaign condition, he partakes in the local tournament level. ''Friends' Racing'' The Rat Thing appears in Friends' Racing, in the background of Monsieur Bonjour's course as well as in Madame Tigre's course. There is also a kart body based off of him called The Rat Racer and it has good speed and handling, but poor acceleration and weight. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' The Rat Thing is in Friends' Kombat: United as part of Monsieur Bonjour's moveset. He is used in his down special Rat Sling where he is sent sliding across the stage, able to pick up opponents and damage them all over a set distance. ''Friends' Baseball'' The Rat Thing appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of Madame Tigre's unlockable team. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' The Rat Thing is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Monsieur Bonjour's Special Spike Rat Thing Call, where he helps attack the opponents. ''Toy Island Tennis'' The Rat Thing is an unlockable player character in Toy Island Tennis, available after winning the Lakeet Cup Doubles. His default partner is Monsieur Bonjour. He is a Speed type character, having blindingly incredible movement speed at the cost of bad shot control and reach. Character Since The Rat Thing is a simple animal, his IQ level is much lower than the other characters. However, he knows basic survival instincts like eating and protecting, so whenever Monsieur Bonjour spits something out he eats it, and if he is being attacked he will protect him. He is also very loyal to Monsieur Bonjour, staying by his side and only following his orders. He also seems to be a prankster because whenever Madame Tigre tries to give him orders he never obeys. Appearance The Rat Thing's body is purple. He resembles a hippo more so than any other animal. His nostrils and ears are pink, and he has large googly eyes. He has yellow hair on his head and on the end of his thin tail that he has received from rats. Abilities The Rat Thing has a highly corrosive acid inside its stomach, even more corrosive than hydrochloric acid, that can dissolve anything it eats and is also able to extract the nutrients as well. This acid was made in the lab. Trivia *Since Kiwi is shown to know The Rat Thing's abilities, it is speculated that The Rat Thing was created by Kiwi, who would be the resident scientist of the Napoleonic Forces. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters